Thank You
by Melody Crossover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was going through Kidney failure, and just when she was about to get kicked off the list for retrievals, a match is finally found. And Kagome does everything in her power to make sure that the mysterious donor is found out and properly thanked. Yusuke never thought twice about donating a kidney, but when he does he doesn't expect a thank you from a pretty lady.


**_Thank You_**

_**InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Kagome/ Yusuke**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or all the characters featured. I own the story idea, and that's about it.

_**Things to Know:**_ Kagome Higurashi was going through Kidney failure, and just when she was about to get kicked off the list for retrievals, a match is finally found. And Kagome does everything in her power to make sure that the mysterious donor is found out and properly thanked.

Yusuke never thought twice about donating a kidney, he was a demon and could regenerate his body parts easily, he just didn't expect that the person who got his kidney would actually seek him out and thank him personally… He didn't expect a pretty girl, either.

**_Thank You_**

Momma Higurashi wrung her hands around her wrists nervously; she glanced around the office where she and her daughter Kagome would be meeting with Kagome's doctor. Kagome had her hands in her skirt, clenching and unclenching the fabric as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. This was a very important meeting, one that will either save her life… Or shorten it.

The older doctor came into his office, nodded greeting to the two, and sat down with an ungraceful plop, he ran a hand over his face tiredly before straightening up and opening the file he brought with him.

"Kagome, nice to see you again-"He said looking at her from over the top of his file. "-You too, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Likewise, Doctor." The mother mumbled as she looked to her hands.

"Is there… Any news?" Kagome said, almost desperately. The Doctor stared at both of the women in front of him with a tired stare, the seconds ticked by and Momma Higurashi's shoulders shuddered with the impending knowledge that her daughter might not get the surgery that would save her life.

You see, ever since Kagome had gotten back from the Feudal Era (right before her 16th birthday) over three years ago, her kidneys have been having problems ever since Naraku has blasted her face full of Miasma that had been tampered with.

And her kidneys were failing, fast; with one already gone and the second on its way.

The doctor's stoic face turned into a wide grin as he nodded his head.

"We found a donor, you can be saved." Kagome's eyes widened and Momma Higurashi had tears of joy spring to her eyes as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"They already set up a date to have it removed, and we can do it in the same day if you would like- they would be coming to a hospital about 20 miles from here." The doctor replied; a relieved smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"When is that going to be?" Momma Higurashi asked, blinking her eyes wide and hopeful, Kagome shared her mother's excitement (which was reflected very well in her big blue eyes. The doctor hesitated before looking both of the women in the eyes again.

"They're doing it in less than two weeks, On the 23."

Kagome and her mother exchanged glances before Kagome's face set into a determined look and she nodded.

"We'll do it, see you in two weeks, Doctor." Momma Higurashi smiled shakily, shaking the man's hand before both women stood up and bowed.

**_6 months later_**

Yusuke Urameshi laughed as he sat in the back of a local bar with Kurama, Kuwabara, and even Hiei.

"Haha, yeah- and the Kidney is back and everything, like I hadn't even given it up." Yusuke stated proudly, completely smashed off of his ass for the sixth time that night (no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay drunk.)

"Yusuke, you've told us this story many times. You've had too many to drink again, has the break up with Kieko really driven you to throwing your inhibitions away?" Kurama asked, concern lacing in with his words, as he pushed the beer away from their boisterous team mate.

Yusuke sniffed as he keh'd at his friend and waved his hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine!" As soon as the loud words were out of his mouth he seemed to sober up again and groaned at the sudden loss of his buzz.

"Umm… E-Excuse me?" A small voice of a woman spoke up to the group of men, they all turned their eyes onto a petite looking woman with ravenous black hair that ended in curls down her back, equally black bangs that swept unevenly across her forehead, small pink lips that white teeth scraped the bottom of excessively, and then stunning blue eyes that wasn't common in the Japanese culture.

"What do you want, Onna?" Hiei grunted, being the one nearest to her. She glared and poked him, some of her miko ki coming out and zapping his shoulder. He kept his surprise hidden but glared at her from under his own bangs.

"What my friend means to ask, what is it that we can help you with?" Kurama glared at Hiei's strange attitude, but turned his attention to the pretty little woman, instead.

_"Oh, Red, look at those curves on such a small body-" _Yoko nearly wolf whistled.

**_"Not now, Yoko."_**Kurama spoke up in his mind.

_"Careful both of you, she's a Miko, a very powerful one at that, and knows that at least I am a demon." _Hiei said and Kurama looked at his friend slightly before turning his attention back to the shifting woman in front of him.

"Umm… Well, you see… If by chance, is one of you Urameshi, Yusuke?" She bit at her bottom lip again. Yusuke stood up and went over to her; he nodded his head and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah, that's me-" he blinked in surprise when she bent down quickly in her greetings.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome." She stood back up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, her hold on her purse tightening slightly as she stared up at the tall man that was surely a demon.

"I wanted to say thank you, if it wasn't for your donation, or the special powers that had come with it, I would have never been able to survive." She smiled up at him gratefully.

Yusuke blinked dumbly for a second before muttering a halfhearted: "Huh?"

"Oh? I'm sorry, the Kidney you donated, I got it- just in the nick of time too, they were about to take me off the list in another three days and then I hear there's a Kidney, one just for me." She smiled big. "Yusuke, without meeting me, you saved my life."

"I-I… Uhh…" He was at a loss of words, this pretty girl, this pretty, strange girl. He saved her life.

"And the fact that it was a Demon's Kidney doesn't make it half bad either. It actually helped cure the poison in me!" She whispered that part excitedly, jumping up and down as she smiled at them. Yusuke's eyes widened as Kurama's and Hiei's narrowed.

"Thank you, Yusuke Urameshi, for saving my life."


End file.
